Cementery
by KatherineCV
Summary: Esa noche Eren sólo quería tener la cita perfecta, por supuesto que jamás le pasó por la mente visitar un cementerio en el proceso... JeanxEren/ AU/ Two-Shot/ Lemon
1. Chapter 1

N/A. ¡Hola! nwn Para variar un poco les he traido esta historia, será un two-shot. Es lo primero que escribo de esta pareja así que espero que sea aceptable. o.o

Y bueno, este fic va dedica a la página de FB **Attack on Homosexuality** nwn en su concurso por Halloween A mí me gusta más el Día de Muertos, (Soy de México, please), pero esta idea se me vino a la mente y decidí hacerlo de ello...

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p><em>Cementery<em>

* * *

><p><em>...Primera parte...<em>

.

- Bien... Es una cita

- Pasaré por ti a las ocho

- De acuerdo, hasta luego, Jean

- Adios, Eren -dijo el otro y dejó que Eren cortara.

Enseguida se lanzó a la cama, mirando el techo como intentando poner su mente de la misma manera: en blanco. ¡Era su primera cita con el Cara de caballo desde hacía mucho tiempo! Y, además, sería en una fecha especial y que amaba: Halloween.

El no le había rebelado aún a donde lo llevaría, lo que lo ponía aún más ansioso... Miró la fecha en el calendario: 29 de octubre... ¡Dos días! ¡Tenía sólo dos miserables días para prepararse! ¿Sería bueno usar algún disfraz? ¿…Y de qué…? Ah... ¿Sería bueno seguir pensando en ello? ¿O sólo estaba demasiado ansioso por besarlo? ¡Ojala esos días pasaran volando!

La última vez que había visto a Jean había sido hacía un par de semanas, ahora que estaban en escuelas diferentes no podían verse muy seguido...

Un suspiró se escapó de su boca, quería verlo ya, deseaba abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo era que su relación se había vuelto así? Recordó como antes no podía pasar cinco segundos sin empezar a pelear contra él, claro que aún peleaban, sólo que alguno de los dos terminaba cediendo tarde o temprano, comprendían que estaban tan poco tiempo juntos como para despedirciarlo en estúpidas peleas.

Eren había conocido al "Cara de Caballo" –apodo que le había dado gracias a su rostro- un día cualquiera, tan común y cotidiano como para pasarlo desapercibido. Se había topado con él en el tren de regreso a casa, su cara de "caballo" le llamó la atención inmediatamente, ¿lo conocía de alguna parte o era sólo su imaginación? No pasó mucho para que él le reclamara por qué lo miraba tan detenidamente y sin razón alguna.

- Yo no estaba viendo en esa dirección -dijo Eren casi por inercia, estaba molesto por su tono

- No me parece -contradijo Jean

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que una chica se sentó entre ellos, Jean se ofreció a ayudarle con una bolsa que llevaba, Eren frunció las cejas enseguida, ese sujeto le parecía tan hipocrita en ese momento, podía jurar que le estaba gritando: ¡Soy mejor que tú, pedazo de mierda!

- Gracias -le dijo la chica luego de acomodar las bolsas que traía, Eren no lo pensó más y la saludó, era bastante mona como para arriesgarse

- Hola, bonita -le dijo, la chica volteó a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Hola -dijo ella, Jean se había puesto los audifonos como para ignorar a ese sujeto que no dejaba de joderlo sin razón. Eren pensó que lo hacía a propósito y habló más alto, la altanería estaba de más en su voz.

- Oh, veo que estudias en el Instituto Sina, es una buena escuela

La chica le contestó apenas un par de palabras antes de ser interrumpida. Luego de algunas preguntas Jean se levantó, pese a que faltaba mucho para la siguiente estación, Eren había conseguido el teléfono de la chica e iba ayudarle con sus cosas hasta que Jean se le adelantó.

Ahora eso parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, aún le causaba un ataque de risa...

Con el tiempo y las circunstancias ambos se habían ido acercando poco a poco, habían peleado, reido y llorado juntos y ahora eran una "feliz" pareja, aunque no habían tenido una cita descente en meses, ¡por eso esta tenía que ser perfecta!

...

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, en la facultad se rumoraba sobre fiestas de disfraces y travesuras, algunos de sus amigos asistirían y les parecía extraño que él negara todas y cada una de las invitaciones.

- ¿Vas a salir con él, verdad? -le preguntó Mikasa terminadas las clases, Eren asintió y ella sólo soltó una risita.

- Yo también saldré con Annie -murmuró.

- Oh, ¿ya regresó de su viaje?

- Sí, estoy ansiasa por verla

- Te entiendo -suspiró- ¿Qué hay de Armin? ¿No vendrá para la fiesta?

- No, me llamó ayer, dijo que vendrá hasta Navidad

Eren se despidió de Mikasa deseándole suerte en su cita y ella hizo lo mismo, aún estaba ansioso por saber a dónde lo llevaría Jean esa noche... ¿A una fiesta quizá? ¿O se quedarían en la casa mirando películas de terror? Cualquier opción sonaba bien mientras estuviera él.

...

Jean tocó a la puerta mientras observaba los adornos: había una telaraña que cubría todo el techo y algunas velas por todo el piso, sangre falsa con cuchillos y su favorita: el típico maniqui a mitad del jardín sin cabeza.

Dentro de la casa, Eren daba los últimos toques a su disfraz: era un perfecto lobo: unas curiosas orejas cafes sobresalían de su cabello desarreglado y una larga cola colgaba de su cadera. Aunque los colmillos le estorbaban un poco, había pasado casi una hora meditando si dejarselo o no, claro que no quería que molestaran cuando besara a Jean, CUANDO LO BESARA...

Al escuchar el timbre refunfuño entre dientes, su madre lo había dejado encargado de repartir dulces a los niños aún cuando le había dicho estrictamente que iba a salir, eso había hecho que tuviera que dejar lo que hacía cada tres minutos para abrir la puerta a nuevos mocosos. Dejaría la bolsa de dulces afuera antes de irse...

- Sí, sí, dulce o truco -dijo Eren abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Jean, este sonrió maliciosamente y le quito el tazón con dulces, entrando a la casa.

- Elijo... Truco -dijo Jean rodeándolo con los brazos para besarlo, Eren se había sonrojado un poco, no esperaba que llegara tan pronto... Por suerte se había quitado los colmillos.

- Jean... -susurró Eren acariciando su cabello, Jean lo estampó contra la puerta, colando su pierna entre las suyas, Eren soltó un jadeo.

- ¿Qué eres? -preguntó, observandolo detenidamente- Pareces un lindo perrito -rió

- ¡Soy un lobo! -exclamó Eren, Jean sonrió y volvió a besarlo, entonces el tiembre sonó y ambos lo miraron con las cejas fruncidas, Eren suspiró y abrió la puerta, eran algunos de sus vecinos: Hanji, Erwin y el pequeño Levi, este último con su caracteristico ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh, que tenemos aquí! -exclamó Eren al verlos, Hanji sonrió

- ¡Dulce o truco! -exclamó, iba vestida de una brujita, Erwin de un zombie y Levi de un vampiro.

Eren les dio los dulces y luego regresó con Jean que había destapado un caramelo y lo lamía antes de echarselo a la boca. Eren sólo notó como acercaba con el caramelo entre los dientes y lo besaba, pasando el dulce a su boca. Ese beso fue tan largo que casi se queda sin respiración… Jean le había mordido el labio mientras jugaba con el dulce en su boca, la mano rodeaba su cintura para atraerlo más y más…

Ambos salieron luego de unos minutos, Jean no se había disfrazado –Eren le dijo que era un aburrido- y Eren había olvidado ponerse los colmillos. Subieron al auto hablando de cosas triviales, como el frío que hacía esa noche. En el cielo nadaban algunas oscuras nubes y la luna era una perfecta esfera resplandeciente.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Eren antes que Jean encendiera el auto

- Es una sorpresa -dijo Jean con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Eren frunció las cejas pero no tardó en sonreir de nuevo cuando Jean puso la música que tanto le gustaba. Avanzaron entre las calles tranquilamente, Eren observaba a las personas y sus graciosos disfraces, la ciudad parecía salida de un extraño cuento, el que las viejas construcciones estuvieran adornadas con luces y casi todo el mundo paseara con disfraz puesto daba aire de fiesta, todo el mundo parecía divertirse más que asustarse.

- Me disfrazaré para el año que viene, descuida… -tosió Jean cuando se detuvieron en un semaforo, Eren se lanzó a él para darle un beso. Oh, cuánto extrañaba eso todos los días… Sólo el sonido de los claxons los hizo seguir el camino.

Al cabo de un rato Eren vio como salían un poco del rumbo habitual de los restaurantes y eso. Definitivamente no tenia idea de a donde diablos irían. Oh, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían? Ese lado de la ciudad no le gustaba mucho…

¡Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se acercaban al cementerio! Había una larga fila de gente alrededor de la entrada, algunos con disfraces y otros no, otros con velas o linternas, cervezas, risas… ¿Qué se supone que hacía tanta gente ahí? Jean notó enseguida lo que estaba pensando y dijo:

- Tranquilo, no vamos a saquear tumbas

- ¿Ah, no? –respondió Eren, aliviado.

Jean dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, que ya estaba repleto y luego ambos caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada, Eren intentaba imaginar qué diablos harían ahí, no era como que le dara miedo estar en el cementerio siendo de noche pero…

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! –gritó asustado al escuchar un "ruido" detrás de un arbusto, Jean se rio

- Es solo el viento… -dijo aún entre risas, Eren siguió caminando, apretando el paso, idignado. Jean lo alcanzó después, abrazándolo por detrás y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- Jean… Hay mucha gente aquí…

- No me importa –tomó su barbilla para besarlo, Eren sonrió y siguieron caminando hacia la entrada tomados de la mano. Bueno, mientras estuviera con él no tendría miedo…

Por suerte, la gente ya había comenzado a entrar y no tardaron mucho en hacerlo también, Eren vio las deterioradas tumbas, pensó que era una seria falta de respeto estar ahí. El camposanto no era un lugar para jugar para hacer locuras, pero decidió no decirselo a Jean, no quería arruinar la noche. Al llegar a lo que parecía el centro del lugar reparó en una larga manta blanca extendida de lado a lado, las personas comenzaban a sentarse frente a esta. Eren entendió entonces…

¡Verían una película! ¡En el cementerio! ¡En Halloween! ¡Con Jean!

Si la película era de miedo tendría excusa para apachurarlo todo lo que quisiera y, si no, también, aquel lugar ya no le daba miedo, había más personas de las que pudiera contar.

Una vez sentados frente a las gran pantalla Eren esperó a que Jean regresara de comprar golosinas, notó cómo en la tela se abrian paso el título que disfrutarían esa noche: _Sleepy Hollow_ de _Tim Burtom_. Bueno, era una de sus favoritas así que se acomodó en su lugar mientras veía la película. Unos minutos más tarde recordó que Jean aún no había regresado y se levantó sigilosamente, avanzando entre la gente sin hacerle caso a sus insultos por taparles la vista. Miró alredor, no tardó en divisar el puesto de chucherías a unos metros.

Pero Jean no estaba ahí.

- Hijo de… -no terminó la frase, ¿en dónde se suponía que se había metido? Decidió llamarlo y decirle que regresaría a casa, pero Jean no respondió, trató algunas veces más pero era lo mismo ¡no respondía!

Su aparente enojo se tranformó en un ligero brote de miedo… ¿Y qué tal que le había pasado algo?

Se acercó al puesto pero no había nadie despachando nada, siguió caminando hacia donde escuchaba que gente se acercaba, fue así como terminó en quién sabe donde: estaba perdido, mierda… Las lápidas a su alredor y las largos árboles, las hojas que crujían bajo sus pies… N-No podia tener miedo, claro que no, cerca había un montón de gente…

Siguió caminando sin mucho éxito, aquel lugar parecía enorme… Quizó llamar a Jean de nuevo pero se había quedado sin señal. Dio una patada contra un árbol y prosigió con su recorrido, se le vino a la mente que muchas películas de terror comenzaban así: una pareja violando las reglas y entrando al cementerio de noche, sin permiso, un espiritu-fantasma-monstruo-vampiro-licantropo que aparecía…

Sería mejor no pensar en eso entonces…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? nwn ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Déjenme saberlo en un besho review ;3<p>

Subiré el capítulo que resta pronto... o.o

¡Gracias por leer! ;3

Feliz Halloween o Día de muertos

Atte. Katherine

PD: Ah, lo olvidaba: Summy es uke! nwn

Patatammy rules! 3


	2. Chapter 2

N/A. ¡Hola a todos! Les he traido el resto de la historia :D

Sí, peguenme por tardarme pero he estado muy ocupada y ya saben...

Este es el final, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia nwn Tal vez escriba más de ellos pronto, tal vez... No prometo nada.

En fin...

* * *

><p>...Segunda parte...<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Eren se sintió aliviado al escuchar más de cerca el sonido de la música luego de un rato, podía ver cada una de las escenas en su mente pues las conocía perfectamente.

Entonces lo vio: Jean estaba en medio de la plaza con una gran bolsa de dulces y el móvil en otra mano, marcando. Eren se acercó sigilosamente a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, Jean tocó sus manos.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Jean se giró para estar de frente a él.

- Pues, como habías tardado mucho decidí ir a buscarte y -rio- me perdí

- Lo siento, me encontré con un amigo que no veía desde hacía mucho y... -dejó de hablar al notar el gesto de Eren y sus cejas fruncidas, se veía adorable cuando estaba celoso...

- Con quién sea que hallas estado -repuso y miró hacia la pantalla-. Va a la mitad, anda

Jean sonrió, tomando su mano y dándole un beso. Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo y alejado, Jean jaló a Eren para que se sentara entre sus piernas, este no se negó y lo besó a cambio.

Poca fue la atención que pusieron en la película antes de que Jean rodeara a Eren con sus brazos y le besara el cuello... Eren cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias.

- Mhn... -se mordió los labios al sentir la mordida en su oreja y las manos recorriendo su cuerpo

- Eren -susurró Jean a su oído-, te extrañé

- Yo también -murmuró Eren girándose un poco para rodear su cuello con los brazos y besarlo, Jean sonrió.

- Se me ocurrió que... -no terminó porque Eren seguía besándolo

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Eren

- ¿Qué te parecería si vivimos juntos? Podemos rentar un apartamento y...

- Me parece perfecto -sonrió Eren, besándolo de nuevo.

La película acabó pronto y partieron lentamente hasta el estacionamiento, sabiendo que estaría a reventar. Hablaban de dónde había buenos lugares a precio razonable, Eren estaba emocionado por la idea, ¡podría ver a Jean todos los días! Jean, por su parte, estaba feliz de que hubiera aceptado.

Al llegar al auto el lugar estaba más o menos vacío y no demoraron mucho en salir. Jean vio la hora en su móvil, eran alrededor de las doce treinta de la madrugada, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al mirar de reojo a Eren, como imaginando qué hacer el resto de la noche

Eren lo notó y sonrió de la misma forma, observó detenidamente a Jean: la camisa de mangas largas con aspecto cómodo, sus largos brazos moviendo el volante y por unos segundos se concentró en su entrepierna, hacía tiempo que no tocaba esa parte y sentía una ganas desesperantes de hacerlo justo en ese momento.

- Eren -escuchó decir a Jean cuando pararon en un semáforo, Eren alzó la vista y se desabrochó el cinturón, acercándose para besarlo. Jean sonrió pero pronto escuchó los claxons detrás de él, así que apartó un poco a Eren para seguir conduciendo, aunque deseaba con todas las ganas continuar con aquello. Eren frunció las cejas por unos segundos y luego movió sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa, Jean lo miro un tanto confundido.

- ¿Qué haces? Espera un poco

- ¿Eso quieres? -preguntó Eren, dedicándole una lasciva mirada de arriba a abajo- Yo no

Acto seguido, bajo hasta su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, dejando una rojiza marca que lamió lentamente, Jean se mordió los labios, desviándose del camino rápidamente, esquivando y rebasando los autos.

Mientras, desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mordiendo y lamiendo su pecho a su paso, al llegar a su entrepierna vio por fin el rostró de Jean.

- Mhn... Eren -jadeó este, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Eren sonrió con morbo y desabrochó su pantalón, hizo a un lado los boxers para liberar su creciente miembro y se acerco con cuidado, pasando su lengua por la punta y enseguida por los lados hasta la base. Jean aceleró, maldiciendo el haber caído en otro semáforo, a su lado estaba un auto con una mujer y un par de niños, uno de ellos lo miró un tanto extrañado, como preguntándose por qué parecía que se estaba aguantando de algo.

- ¡Hey! -gritó la mujer- ¿Se siente bien?

Jean miró el semáforo, no quería responder eso, definitivamente no, así que sonrió forzudamente, acelerando en cuanto el verde apareció.

Eren seguía con aquello sin inmutarse por nada, sabía que Jean estaba reprimiendo su voz. Pero en cuanto comenzó a engullir su miembro escuchó un jadeo y sonrió, sin detenerse.

Jean mandó todo al diablo y se metió en el primer callejón que encontró.

- Ah, Eren... -jadeo, acariciando su cabello, encontrándose con el par de orejas.

Eren percibió que se habían detenido y aumento la velocidad, Jean sujetaba su cabello como marcando un poco el ritmo.

- Eren... Me... Ah... -jadeó a la vez que se venía en su boca, manchándole ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Eren sintió su semilla y se la tragó, relamiéndose los labios. Jean tomó su barbilla, mirando sus ojos por un segundo.

- Jean... -susurró Eren, acortando la distancia entre ambos y depositando un beso más profundo en sus labios.

Jean sonrió, mordiendo los labios de Eren para abrirse paso en su boca, jugando con su lengua mientras sus manos alzaban su camisa, acariciando su abdomen y su espalda. Eren se sentó a horcajadas encima de Jean y este sintió el rose de su miembro con su trasero.

Miró por fin dónde se encontraban y desconoció el lugar: era un callejón vacío, iluminado apenas por un lámpara del alumbrado público y las luces de los edificios a sus lados. Pronto le importó poco aquello y se concentró en las caricias de Jean, sobre todo su cuerpo, los besos subieron un poco más de tono poco a poco al igual que su ropa disminuía, hasta terminar con solo la camisa puesta descuidadamente sobre sus hombros y las orejas en su cabeza.

Jean observó su pecho por un momento antes de dirigirse a los duros pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos mientras su mano buscaba su entrada y metía un par de dedos.

- Ah... Jean... Mm... -gimió Eren, sus mejillas habían adoptado un notorio sonrojo.

Cuando estuvo listo, Eren alzó ligeramente las caderas, rosando su miembro con la entrada antes de meterlo dentro de una estocada.

Jean soltó un jadeo al sentir aquel lugar tan estrecho y Eren gimió, tal vez había olvidado que dolía al principio. Jean tomó la parte de detrás de su cabeza y lo besó, jugó con su lengua y se paseó por todo su interior, finalizando con una mordida en su labio. Eren sonrió y lo miró, pidiendo otro beso a la vez que, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros, iniciaba con un vaivén lento, no tardó casi nada para que sintiera el placer de aquello.

- Ah... Eren... -jadeó Jean, sujetando sus caderas, quería tirarlo hacia el otro lado para ir más rápido, claro que el que Eren continuara con sus besos lo tenía embargado, no hacía más que perderse en ese mar de sensaciones.

Luego de un momento, Eren aumentó la velocidad, los gemidos se escapaban de su boca o eran ahogados entre los besos de Jean, que también le mordía varias veces el cuello. Oh, sentía las marcas punzando un poco y el éxtasis desbordándose en todo lo demás. No pasó mucho para que ambos se vinieran, Eren en el pecho de Jean y este último dentro de él.

Jean reclinó el asiento aún con la respiración agitada y abrazó a Eren, este se acorrucó en su pecho.

- Eren... -lo llamó, dándole un beso en el cabello, quitándole las orejas y aventándolas a un lado. Eren alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió.

- Te amo

- ...Y yo a ti

Unieron sus labios en un beso más suave, lleno de todo el cariño que sentían por el otro y la sensación de algo más flotando en el aire.

Sin darse cuenta del todo cerraron los ojos con la intención de descansar un poco, aunque no despertaron hasta el día siguiente, justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer. Se vistieron entre besos y caricias y salieron del auto, usando un abrigo cada uno pues el frío era tremendo.

Jean observó las escaleras pegadas a la pared del edificio y jaló a Eren hacia allá, al llegar a la azotea tuvieron una vista privilegiada del amanecer, los tonos crema y pastel entremezclados y las nubes, pintadas de colores.

- Hay que hacer esto más seguido -dijo Eren, pasando las manos por el barandal colocado al borde de la construcción

- ¿Hacerlo en el auto? -preguntó Jean con una risita, como pensándolo de verdad

- Me encantaría despertar junto a ti, todos los días

Jean lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió, entonces se acercó lentamente y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, Eren le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se quedaron así por unos instantes, como si mirar al otro tuviera más dicha que ver los extraños colores del amanecer.

- Así será -respondió Jean por fin

Al rato bajaron tomados de la mano y encendieron el auto, pensando en un lugar ideal, aunque ambos pensaban que cualquier cosa sería perfecta mientras tuvieran a su lado al otro.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews :3<p>

Gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar :3 Y a ChickenBrown por presionarme para terminarlo :D

Un abrazo a todos ;)

Atte. Katherine


End file.
